Stupid
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: A fight between Lucy and Natsu leads to a confused Natsu and an injured Lucy. My First Fairy Tail story Told in Natsu's POV
1. Chapter 1

I am scum, no worse than scum...though not entirely sure of what that maybe. I think maybe if I were Hades then I wouldn't as bad right now...What did I do to achieve this high level of suckiness?[Is that a word?]Well I don't really know myself...all I do know is I made Lucy cry!

* * *

><p>When I woke up that morning I thought it would be a good time to go on a mission. We haven't been on one in sometime and knowing that I was running out of money for food and Lucy always could use money for rent.<p>

I sent Happy to the guild while I went straight to Lucy. I gave him the job of searching for a high paying and suitable mission for the three of us.

Now here is where things get weird. When I got to Lucy's house her window was locked...you think this might be a normal response to me and as well as other guild member habit of breaking into her home, but no. Lucy never locked the window...at least not anymore[it was losing battle to try]. I allowed my fire magic to cover one of my hands as the other held for balance outside the second story window. Running my hands across the end I watched the flimsy metal melt from the frame. With a light push the window was open and I hoped inside.

Something weirder, Lucy was still in bed...it was already two in the afternoon and just how could she sleep in later than me! I climb on the bed squatting between her covered legs. Her head was turned to the side as she laid on her stomach. And though I couldn't see much of her face through her hair I still noticed the slight redness to the skin around her eyes and the unusual puffiness. I reached a hand out to brush away the hair and allow me a closer look, but as soon as my finger gazed her skin those hug brown eyes opened, wider than normal. She swapped my hand away as if I was poison and crept up till her back was pressed into the headboard. "Go away." Her eyes weren't looking at me and her hands were tightly grasped onto the front of her night shirt.

"Hmm, but I wanna go on a mission Luce." I said innocently.

"Go without me!" She snapped instantly. "...Or better yet go with Lisanna!"

That just made me more confused. I mean even before Lisanna had "died" I never went on missions with her. She was with Elfman and Mirajane for things like that and I never really cared even if it was just me and Happy.

"But we're a team." I tried to reach out only to get my hand slapped away again. This was getting annoying.

"Then we aren't anymore!"

As soon as those words left her lips I felt my entire body tense and an anger began to swell inside of me. I could see her body shaking and the smell of tears was filling the room, but I didn't care at that moment.

"FINE! Don't bothering asking me for help next time you're low on rent!" I screamed pushing myself out the window. I seethed all the way to the guild so much that I could feel the flames surrounding my body. Even as I stormed away in anger I could hear the sobs from her apartment.

The moment I pushed those double doors open the entire guild when silent. "Happy we're going home!" I yelled to the blue exceed. He was confused, but he didn't argue with me as he floated over to me and we left.

* * *

><p>Now it is a week later...Lucy disappeared taking a mission solo that was five days ago...<p>

I thought I'd still be angry with her, but I'm not. I just want her to come back safe.

I don't know why she was upset...well at least not the original upset that she was. The day before that fight she had been fine talking with the other female members of Fairy Tail. I was fighting with Gray and some of the others, so I never noticed her leave.

Did someone say something?

I glance over to where Lisanna and Mirajane are talking with Cana close by drinking from her barrel and adding a comment here and there.  
>I perked my ears up to hear what they were discussing, but turned my head away so they wouldn't notice my attention on them.<p>

"Lucy's been missing for a long time." Mirajane spoke quietly.  
>"She was pretty upset after you told her that story Lisanna." Cana commented.<br>"I don't know why, she asked about when me and Natsu were younger. She was excited at first." Lisanna said.  
>"Maybe it was because you told her about the marriage idea you two had." Mirajane commented before squealing for some reason, but I didn't care.<p>

I stopped listening rather I was now heading over there myself. "Lisanna!" I yelled turning their heads as well as the heads of other guild members. I held my anger down to lowest I could manage. "Why did you tell Lucy that!" I questioned.

"Hmm, it was just something from when we were little, I don't see a problem." Lisanna shrugged innocently. She was right about that, but it didn't change anything between me and Lucy.

I slammed my fist down on the bar table. "I know! But now Lucy's angry with me all because of it!" I yelled at her.

I expect Mirajane and Elfman to beat the living hell out of me for yelling at Lisanna like that, but neither did. Really I was wondering why till I scanned around and saw all the wide eyes focused on the guild entrance. I turned my head to see the reason for their reactions.

Loke or Leo stood, well leaned against one of the guild's open doors. He looked like a wreck, but even his condition was better than that of the blond female who he carried in his arms. "Help her..." He said in hushed voice that echoed through the silent guild. His body began to fade, but before the blond could drop to the floor Gramps caught her in his enlarged hand.  
>Panic broke out the next moment as Mirajane and Wendy rushed to tend her and Gray, Erza, and Gajeel were kicked out to get the Procoylia. Everyone elsee was listening to any order that was given to me, they all ran around in their panic states rushing to gather bandages and ointments. I remained rooted in place unable to tear my eyes away from the beaten face of the blond mage.<br>"Lucy..." 

* * *

><p>This is my first NaLu story, or Fairy Tail story for that matter. This is kinda of a prologue for the story.<br>I know I shouldn't start writing a new story considering I have enough stories that need updating, but I can't help that my fandom lead me back to Fairy tail. I originally began Fairy Tail before the anime was even made[though now I prefer watching the anime]...I was already a fan of NatsuxLucy/NaLu in the beginning.  
>I'm also working on a NaLu 100 sentenceparagraph list which I'll post the first ten sometime this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**NatsuxLucy: Fairy Tail  
>I don't own Fairy Tail[But oh if I could *dreams*]<br>Have fun with this update!**

3 long, annoying, and dreadful weeks of waiting. She hasn't opened her eyes once since Loke had brought her back to the guild. She unconscious and into the the guild infirmary so she could be monitored properly. Guess you're wondering how she winded up like this well I'm just glad my hearing was sensitive to allow me to here.

It was after all the treatments that could be done for her were finished. She was laying in the bed just like she is now covered with an array of bandages that usually would adorn my body. Her clothes were ripped away and all she had to cover her naked form was a thin blanket and the previously mentioned bandages. So Virgo appeared dressing Lucy in clothes not from the spirit world, but rather ones that Virgo had taken the time to get from Lucy's drawers at home. Before the spirit could leave she was stopped by Erza and Gramps to get an explanation which I was right next to them ready to hear the tale as well.

But Virgo refused to speak to me or even let me listen, so for the greater good I was kicked out of the room. Which still confuses me, but I guess since Lucy was upset with me it made some sense that I wouldn't be on good terms with any of her spirits either. So I pressed my ear to the door to listen to the conversation.

"Leo would do better to explain this, but he's still resting in the Spirit world." Virgo mentioned. "Princess was low on money, so she took a request that would give her enough money for the rent as well as more for food and other necessities. She had discussed the mission with Leo convincing him that she could handle it with just us spirits...we were wrong." Virgo seemed depressed as she spoke about the events compared to her calm and straight-forward tone that held little emotion. She continued anyway, "I'm sure you already know the mission details of capturing the criminal. At first things were fine, but we never knew that this man was a member of a dark guild. We were ambushed...the only way we could escape was for one of us to fend off while the other made sure Lucy was save."

"Wait Lucy summoned two spirits at once!" Erza interjected yelling exactly what I wanted to.

"Unfortunately yes, there was no other way to escape. Leo was holding everyone back while Capricorn was taking Lucy, but there was an explosion. Capricorn was no longer able to stay here and Leo was forced to go and come back with his own energy since Lucy was unconscious by then. They still it wasn't safe, we had to break a code and bring Lucy into the Spirit World...it was the only way to keep her safe. We opened a gate away from the area and closer to Mongolia and Leo carried her back here wanting the us to rest even though he used more of his power than any of us." Virgo finished.  
>"She'll live at least, you all did your best in protecting her. I'm sure." Gramps spoke calmly.<p>

Erza let me back in the room after and I didn't even bother noticing Virgo had left, but went to Lucy's side instantly. Others came in as well. Team Shadow Gear with Gajeel and Lily following behind. When Levy began to cry she was guided out of the room by Gajeel. Gray came in with Juvia who as soon as tears came to her eyes was guided out in fear she might flood the room. Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna came in and I don't know if it was strange that Elfman was first to burst to tears or completely normal. They all filed through and left except me and Happy.

We were both glued to watch Lucy. Happy never knew of the argument we had and he was missing Lucy just as much as me. I watched as he clung to her upper arm near her shoulder nuzzling his head against her skin with small tears adorning his eyes. I felt a sadness even as I smiled watching him.  
>I reached a hand out and petted his head before turning my attention to Lucy. I moved my hand and stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. Even her face has bandages and that only makes me angrier. I wanted to go to find that dark guild and burn them to the ground, but I couldn't leave Lucy like this. I move my hand down to hers and intertwine our fingers together. I look to Happy expect him to comment on the intimate gesture, but the small cat had already cuddled in the blankets next to Lucy and fallen asleep. I smile and enough I'd love to do the same I don't wanna harm her.<br>I rest my head next to ours hands on the bed studying how our fingers fit together. "Stupid..." 

* * *

><p>This is WAY shorter than I would like, but I wanted to end it there, so sorry for those who wanted more.<br>Yeah I know Lucy being taken to the spirit world by her spirits is probably impossible, but deal with it cause it's here and it ain't leaving!  
>Just a hint for later chapter, that dark guild will be going down in flames XD [Might not be the next one, but it will happen]<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**NatsuxLucy: Fairy Tail  
>I don't own Fairy Tail[But oh if I could *dreams*]<br>Have fun with this update  
>Special Thanks to KirstyKakes-<strong>for telling me about the fixing the tense of the writing, I think it came out much better this time thanks to that.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Next day is the same with Lucy, sleeping away. Me and Happy only leaving for the bathroom and food. I can only wait for her to wake up which sucks! My head is spinning most of day and I feel more moody than the female mages during that special time of the month. One second I'm content just watching as she sleeps and next I snap at Erza which amazingly doesn't land me in a hospital bed next Lucy.<br>I think I may be insane. I already know that the only thing that will fix this is Lucy waking up.

The day after that isn't much different.  
>When I walk down to get some food and Levi comes to me. "Could you leave Lucy alone?" She was sad and sweet, though she said that in the nicest way possible I could only feel rage building in my body.<br>"WHAT?" I snapped in confusion and annoyance. It took one second for Gajeel to slam a his iron fist into my skull. I send my own punch back and mind goes blank as the brawl breaks out.  
>Unlike our other famous Fairy Tail fights there isn't any joining, minus the attempts of Jet and Droy, due to the fact that it was Levi I snapped at. Both get taken out rather quickly with either me or Gajeel smashing into them after receiving a blow. Gramps giant arms come and smash us both against the floor. Pushing myself up I returned to Lucy after giving a small apology to Levi for snapping like I did. I don't bother getting the food I originally set out for, my appetite is lost. I take my seat next to her bed and gently grasp her hand again. My left over rage dissipating in with the connection. I run her hand against my cheek soaking in the feeling of her skin.<p>

Once the third day rolls around Lucy's spirits make a visit. I am just so lucky that the first two just happen to be Scorpio and Aquarius, the spirit couple. The glare that Aquarius is giving me is far worse that Erza's and tells me why Lucy was afraid of the water spirit. Even Scorpio's lacks that happy bravado that he normally carried.  
>"Don't die." The female spirit said in a whisper to Lucy before turning back to me. "Hurt her and you'll drown." The low, dark tone made my body run cold. Scorpio smirking behind her did not make me feel any better about it.<br>In a puff of smoke they both return to the spirit world. I still have mild terror, so much so that I poured the glass of water out the window hoping to prevent the return of the brash spirit. Damn she is scary!

Aries and Loke arrive an hour later. I can only be happy since Aries has always been a meeker, less threatening spirit and Loke is someone I know as well as the person who brought Lucy and had kept her alive. Neither give me a glance as they breakdown against Lucy's bedside. I'm finding this is too painful to watch so I walk out of the room shutting the door behind me. My chest still feels like there is a ton of bricks on it, but I'm still breathing. I let my body drop to floor outside the door listening to their sobs. I gripped at my vest over my left breast, it hurts too much. I force myself up and down the steps. I give Happy the job of checking on Lucy which Wendy and Charle also volunteer for. I give them the best smile I can muster before taking a walk outside the guild.  
>The wind is blowing and kisses my cheeks though it feels good to feel the breeze for the first time since Lucy's broken body came I find no pleasure in the sensation. My heart is still tearing. I know why Loke was upset, for the same reason I was. She had been hurt, neither of us had protected her the way we would have liked. I have no idea who was more torn between us about the fact, part of me wanted to say Loke. He was there, he had to carry her back here, the limp form of his master. I think someone has stab me in the chest with the pain that keeps coming. This is the part that makes me wonder if it is me who is more pain. I already know it would be stupid to ask and could probably land me in another fight with a friend. I just hate that I hadn't even been there to offer my protection to the Celestial Spirit mage.<p>

Old habits must be really hard to break since I never even noticed how I was now standing outside of Lucy's apartment. Or even when I jumped up and entered through the window. My body immediately went to her bed craving the comfort it gave me. Pressing my nose into the pillow I took in a deep breath, inhaling her scent that had not faded in the least with her absence.  
>"Lucy..." I breath her name as my eyes drift to sleep.<p>

_"Natsu!" Her voice drifts into my ears and my whole body becomes alert. "Natsu!" She calls my name again._  
><em>I open my eyes and wince at the bright sun. As my eyes adjust I realize I'm in a field. I push up and see her in the distance. She's smiling towards me as she looks back. She's dancing in circles about the field. Even though I don't know how I'm or here or what's going on I give in to the sight of her smile.<em>  
><em>"Natsu! Come here!" She's calling again and even though there is some annoyance she still sounds excited.<em>  
><em>I jump to feet and run towards her. Tackling her body to the ground in a playful manor making sure she's on top of me as my back slids against the grass and dirt. We're both laughing and I feel a peace with this.<em>  
><em>My entire mind is telling me that this isn't real, but I just wanna hold onto this for now. Cause right now my Lucy isn't smiling or laughing. My Lucy is asleep and hurt. My Lucy is still angry with me, for reasons I never learned beyond the ones I gave her.<em>  
><em>I pull her tighter against me. Her body shakes some as she giggles. Her chocolate eyes are looking into mine, a smile on her lips, her hand gently rests on my cheek. "You need to wake up..." She says.<em>  
><em>"No." I probably sound like a child, but I really could give a damn. I don't wanna leave. Sure this Lucy isn't as warm and soft, she's weird still, but no where near as weird as mine. I'm already convincing myself to do what this Lucy says. I want that warmth. I want Lucy yelling at me for doing something stupid. I want her smile, her laugh, her voice...I want that stupid feeling in my stomach when she bestows me with a simple glance.<em>  
><em>"You need to wake up, Natsu." She repeats.<em>  
><em>"I know..."<em>  
><em>I close my eyes.<em>

"Natsu!...Natsu!...NATSU!" This time the voice is Happy. I can feel the exceed tugging at the scarf around my neck.  
>"Happy?" I open my eyes and look at my long time friend. "What's wrong? Aren't you suppose to be watching Lucy?" I question holding back my panic that something may have gone wrong.<br>"I came to get you! Lucy's awake!" Happy cried.  
>"Let's go!" I jump out of the bed and rush out the window[I'm not used to the door]. I know Happy's flying behind with his wings as we run towards the guild from Lucy's house. It's already dark outside and there is almost no one on the streets minus the various night workers and drunks.<br>I throw the doors open and don't even bothering looking to the faces of the remaining guild members that were scattered about the open area. My eyes were fixed on the door to the infirmary. I rush up the steps, feet pounding against the wooden steps. Taking the golden handle I throw the door open[I may have hit someone with it since I'm almost certain there was a groan]. The corner of my eyes see the blur of blue that is Happy flying past my head and dropping down into Lucy's lap.  
>She's looking to me with wide eyes. She's stunned and I can't help but think she looks so cute like that, but try to slap the thought away as I lock my eyes with hers.<br>She lets out a breath that seems like she's been holding since I entered the room, "...Natsu"

* * *

><p>ANOTHER CHAPTER BITES THE DUST!<br>I'm rather happy that they're getting longer, I originally thought to end it where Natsu falls asleep at Lucy's apartment, but I find this much more satisfying. Possibly due to if I had then it would have only been around 850 words rather than 1,550.  
>Well now what's gonna happen now? Will Lucy and Natsu get in another fight? Just when is Natsu going to destroy that dark guild? Will Natsu ever stop breaking into Lucy's house?[I can answer this one, no]<p>

Read and Review  
>Anyone who gives me constructive tips on how to approve the overall read of the story then you'll get special thanks from me. [Don't make stupid ones and if it involves my grammar then sorry cause I know it sucks, but that ain't gonna change much during the writing of this story.] <p>


	4. Chapter 4 Lucy POV

**NatsuxLucy: Fairy Tail  
>I don't own Fairy Tail[But oh if I could *dreams*]<br>Have fun with this update**

**A/N: This chapter is in Lucy's POV  
><strong>**  
>I APOLOGIZE NOW FOR THIS CHAPTER!<strong>

* * *

><p>I never thought of what might happen the next time I saw him. And I certainly did not expect to now be trapped in his arms. He's hold hurts some since I could feel his body pressing against my various wounds, but the heat from his body is so soothing that I don't really care. Even though I don't want this to end I'm still expecting this moment to be ruined any minute by Happy or one of the other guild members.<p>

"Lucy, thank god." Natsu whispered in my ear. "Happy let's go!"

His warmth left and he was out the door before I could utter a word. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? I wanted to apologize for our fight and hopefully he did also, but no he just walks out. I can feel my eye twitching some until Erza's hand comes on my shoulder.

"He has been here everyday waiting for you to wake up." She told me. With just that I already feel more relaxed.

"Where is he going?" I ask curious.

"I think I know...FIRE-BREATH WAIT UP!" Gray called out and went running out of the room.

"Lucy, I would not be a good friend if I did not go with them." Erza declared before running out of the room just the same.

"GO WHERE!" I yelled.

Mirajane's light chuckle made me turn my head, "To the group who hurt you ,of course" Her light innocent smile did not make feel any better about that comment.  
>It didn't surprise me that I couldn't take care of the dark guild alone, I was surprised enough when I did it back at Love and Lucky years back. Though that time they didn't have their strongest members, with this guild their Master was the one who did most of this damage to my body. And I might have been able to beat him if I didn't waste all that power on the lower class magicians that he had in his ranks. I never planned to run, but Loke kinda forced me. It wasn't really hard, I knew he was worried about losing another key bearer if we had stayed I might have died. Once the master the other members regained lost confidence and it was getting hard to handle the shear amounts.<p>

I summoned Capricorn to help us get away. Summoning two spirits is a lot harder than I realized, but I was happy and shocked to have keep it for as long as I did. Though I possibly could have kept it up if I had been fighting so much before. When the an explosion hit me I remember slamming into some rock and that was it till I woke up.

* * *

><p>OK, now I'm worried. It should not take ten days to bring down that Dark Guild, especially since it is Natsu, Grey, and Erza...oh and Happy going there. Really I've already been able to return home for the past 4 days, though I have to go to the guild for Wendy to heal some of the lingering bruises.<p>

I keep expecting to wake up and find Natsu and Happy curled in my bed. Which right now I would not mind, as long as they came back...

I don't know what possessed me to go to Natsu's house. Not like he'll show up there, but he crept into my house while I was out or unconscious so I only consider this fair game. I find it lucky that that Natsu never locks his doors or windows. Cause the only other way I could think of entering would be the chimney, and no I'm not doing that!  
>I should have known coming here was a bad idea when I see all the hard work I had done to clean this house has gone to waste. If he could keep his place clean then maybe I wouldn't have to deal with breaking into mine!<p>

I don't know what possesses me, but once again I'm cleaning his house. I even throw on my maid outfit that he had kept and summoned Virgo to help me. It takes all day, but the house is clean. All of Natsu's clothes and clean and in the dresser. All his memorabilia is organized against the wall minus the maid outfit that I'm still wearing. Virgo returns to the spirit world and I let out a satisfied sigh at our work.

It is already dark out and I really don't feel like walking back to my apartment. Swiping a blanket and pillow I maneuver myself into his hammock bed. The hammock itself is comfortable, even though I have a lingering fear that it will break and land me on the floor. But the light swaying motions drift me to sleep.  
>"Natsu..."<p>

* * *

><p>This chapter is by far my worst, really I kinda just wanted to get an update and rushed it some.<br>I find writing in Natsu's POV easier for some strange reason...Don't ask why.  
>I apologize again for the level of crap that is this chapter, but I promise to do better on the next one!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**NatsuxLucy: Fairy Tail  
>I don't own Fairy Tail[But oh if I could *dreams*]<br>Have fun with this update**

**I APOLOGIZE NOW FOR HOW SHORT THIS CHAPTER IS!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"LUCY!" I jump through the window expecting to wake the blond to screaming at me for waking her in the middle of night and breaking into her apartment. But I'm greeted with silence. "Eh?"<p>

Happy flies past my head and searches and starts to search through the house, "Lucy!"

I join in. We check the bathroom[taking a nice bath while we're there], the closest[we found embarrassing photos that we remembered to tuck away for blackmail], the dresser[I question what these undergarments could even be used for], and her kitchen[she didn't have much food, but me and Happy got our fill.

"Hmmm? It's too late for her to be at the guild." I comment while Happy nibbles on the fish he found, sitting on bed.

"Maybe we should go home Natsu." Happy suggests. "We need to drop our stuff off."

"Hmmm, I guess." My shoulder slump. I wanted to see Lucy, but I guess I would have to wait. I leave the same way I entered with Happy flying behind with the fish still half hanging out of his mouth. I'm still wondering where Lucy could be after all it was late...she couldn't have gone on a new mission right? She had just woken up when I last saw her...of course that was ten days ago...

Damn Magic Council! We had finished off the bastard guild in like 2 days, one day to get there and the second to beat the hell out of them, but lucky us that the guild was set to be handled or whatever they do by the Magic Council, needless to say we were held under arrest until we were fully questioned and they had contacted Gramps to confirm the story of Lucy's attack. Annoying bastards, though it might be our fault for rushing off to fight those guys but I'm glad we did otherwise we would have missed the chance.

As I start to make my way up the mountain like hills that my house is built on I can smell Lucy's scent lingering in the air. Could she have come here? Her scent grows stronger in the air as we get closer. I break out into a run rushing to the door with Happy yelling my name as he follows confused about my change of pace. Loudly I kick the door open and switch on the lights, the room is clean and organized, Lucy has been here for sure.

Happy floats inside, "Natsu! I can see the floor!" He exclaimed excited at the change. He drops down on his paws and heads straight to the kitchen.

Lucy's smell is all over the room. I look over my collection of souvenirs from my jobs and see the maid outfit is missing. I set my pack on the floor and make my way to the hammock when I notice the lump that is far too big to be Happy. I take a sniff and it smells like Lucy, but I find it hard to believe that she would sleep in the hammock. Gently I lift the blanket and there she was, and so was the maid outfit.

"Awww man, Lucy I can't go to bed now." I whine. My eye twitches slightly as I watch her curl up deeper into her slumber. I could very easily flip her out and onto the floor, but I won't. I grab the blanket from my pack and go to the beat couch laying across it. "Happy, turn the lights off!" I call before turning over to fall asleep.

Happy returns from the kitchen a new fish between his teeth as he looks at the room. He sees Natsu curled on the couch for some reason and when he looks at the bed he sees why. Happy turned out the lights before coming to the hammock gently flying and landing in an open corner before curling up to Lucy.

The exceed could not miss the mutter noise Lucy made, "Natsu..."

"She llllikes him." He purred before drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>I don't know why, but I'm losing my pace with this story which is the reason for the short chapter. I also really wanted to get an update. I'm sorry everyone!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I could hear the sounds of movement. I grumbled with annoyance wanting to sleep more. My muslces are starting to feel sorer since I returned; when I was traveling I just ignored it. "Happy…" I grumble hoping the exceed will get the hint and at least quite down in his movements. But the noise continues.

I hear a loud thud next me, making me give up on further sleep. I slowly open my eyes to the image of Lucy trying to stripe herself of the maid costume. My eyes linger on her bare back and long legs. I snap my eyes shut though when she turns towards me to see if I'm awake. I should let her know, but I can't resist. I wait a few minutes and take another peek. In the short time she had removed the dress and regained her top.

"Morning Natsu!" Happy exclaims ruining my private glances.

Lucy turns quickly toward me with wide eyes throwing her hands over her white with pink dots panties. "NATSU!" She yelled accusingly already sure that I was spying on her, which she wasn't wrong about.

I stratch my head as I sit up. "Morning." I said with a smile. This isn't how I envisioned our reunion or what I had planned. I had thought last night that I would go to Lucy's and surprise her. It was what we did, it was comfortable. Looking at her semi-naked body in _my_ house, was not in my comfort zone.

Lucy's expression softened from the rage and embarassment. Tears gather in her eyes and in a blink she's embracing me in a tight hug. Her head pushed into his neck and her arms wrapping around his shoulder and neck.

I sigh with content. This is a comfort zone, not the usual comfort of her yelling at me for breaking into her home and intruding on her privacy. The comfort in her arms is better than any of that. I wrap my arms around her, bringing her into my lap. I hold on arm around her waist and then let the other settle over her bare legs.

"You left." She whispers.

"Sorry." I mutter in response.

"Did you all beat them up?" Lucy questions.

"Yep, I beat more than Gray." I proclaim even though I have no clue how many either of us beat.

She chuckles lightly. I can feel her lips turning up into a smile against his neck. "Thank you." She whispers.

"Lucy…don't go alone on a mission. Even if you're mad at me, take someone." He said settling his head on her shoulder.

She nodded.

I gulp afraid of what I'm about to say and afraid of her reaction. "I don't want to see you hurt like that. I can't see you hurt like that…I love you." I whisper into her ear.

She doesn't tense, jolt, or push away from our entwinment. "I love you too." She whispers to me.

Now it makes sense that she took such issue with my past with Lisanna. I pull away her shoulder and nudge her to pull away from mine. I nervously look to her lips wanting to kiss them. I'm grateful that she takes the leap and gentle touches our lips together. We pull back and kiss again, only deeper.

"They lllllove eachother"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the last chapter. I feel kinda bad that I took this long just to end it. But at least it ended. I mostly just wanted something a little fluffy with the story and nothing uber serious. Hope you all enjoyed this and am happy to hear what you think.**


End file.
